


under the sea

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I touch it?” Melissa asks quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the sea

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "braeden/melissa + merfolk au? ^.^" meant to be three sentences but turned into three paragraphs...

“Can I touch it?” Melissa asks quietly, leaning over the edge of the dock and extending her fingers slightly. Braeden nods and dives back under the water until only the tip of her tail is poking above the surface. Her black scales seem to glimmer under the moonlight and Melissa gently runs her palm over them, shivering slightly as the cold water brushes over her skin. 

“I think I can get used to those,” she says when Braeden’s torso emerges from the water, long black hair draping over her bare shoulders. 

“Good,” Braeden murmurs before sliding one damp hand around Melissa’s neck and pulling her down into a kiss that tastes like the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
